Making up
by Roxanne2
Summary: This is a romance thing. It's my first fic, and I want to know if I should write a sequel to this. Review please!!!!!!


This is my first fiction ever. I wrote it 3 years ago. English is not my native language, so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm doing the best I can.  
  
Summarie: I wrote this fic after reading :'The Funny Thing About Your First Love Is...' from Ina Chan. Hadji and Jessie had a fight and I was wondering how they were going to make up. In this story, they went to a concert together without telling Angela, she is my own character, Hadji's adopted mother. They got grounded and now Hadji is mad at Jessie for getting him into this trouble.  
  
The Quest characters belong to Hanna Barbera, my characters are Angela and Lucy.  
  
Making Up  
  
by: Roxanne  
  
Hadji sat in his room, reading a book. Well, he was trying to read. Because of Jessie, he was now grounded for 1 week, when he only wanted to help her. It was her stupid idea to think that they could get away with staying out for 1 night without telling someone where they were. All because she wanted to go to that concert. He just went along with it to make sure she won't get into trouble. He didn't even like S club 7!  
  
Angela was very open minded and always trying to let them do things ordinary teenagers do. She wouldn't have mind, but next to open minded, she was also very concerned and, sometimes, a bit over - protective. You couldn't blame her for it. It's hard enough, raising teenagers, let alone teenagers who are getting into trouble with kidnappers, murders and other kinds of criminals. As long as she knows where they are, she is okay with it. Last night, she didn't.  
  
"Maybe," Hadji thought, "Maybe, we could have gotten away with it, if our car hadn't broken down. Then I wouldn't had to phone her, and she wouldn't have found out. No problem, except for the huge guilt feeling I would have had." Angela seemed to be really calm about it, the only thing she had said was that they were lucky that she wasn't like her mom or else she would have hit them and ground them for half a year. Hadji still thought that was a bit over - reacted. He could hardly picture his grandmother Lucy being angry, let alone hit someone.  
  
A knock came on the door. Already knowing who it was, Hadji sighed and said: "Come in Jessie." He didn't put his book away. With a guilty face, Jessie came in his room. She smiled as she looked at him. "Interesting book?" "Uhu" She sat next to him on his bed. "You should teach me how to read a book upside down." He gave her a look and turned the book around. "Are you mad at me?" No reaction. "At least say something." He looked up and turned to her. "Ofcourse I'm mad at you. If you would have agreed with me to ask Angela first, we wouldn't have been in trouble." "I never forced you to come with me Hadji. It was your own choice." "You mean, you would have gone alone if I hadn't come with you?" "Maybe. Or maybe, I would have asked someone else. I probably should have done that." Hadji laughed. "Who would have been that person then? It can't be Jonny, he's on holiday with Dr. Quest and your father." "Do you honestly think that you and Jonny are the only two boys I know?" The thought of Jessie going to that concert with another boy didn't make him feel very well. In fact, it made him feel horrible. "If there was another boy you rather would have gone with, then why did you go with me?" "I don't know. I thought it would be fun for us two. It got you out of your room for once." "What do you mean by that?" "Okay, Hadj, don't take this the wrong way, but sometimes, you act more like you're 40 instead of 16." That seemed to have hurt Hadji. "I know that I don't always act according to my age," he said calmly. "But, I just don't like those kind of things like going to popconcerts, staying out late, going to party's, and so on. That's just not me." "You don't have to get an entire different personality. I just mean, this is the only time in your life when you are able to do this. When you're older, you won't have the time." "Okay, try to picture this: me in Jonny's going out clothes, complete with that hat he always wears, going to a Blink 182 concert." Jessie started to laugh. "Not a pretty picture he?" "I said: not an entire different personality. Just, loosen up a bit." Hadji looked into her eyes. "You don't like me the way I am?" "Great," Jessie thought, "now I feel even more guilty then I already did." "Ofcourse I like you the way you are. You're my friend, right?" "Then, why are you trying to change me?" She smiled. "You are one to talk. Aren't you always trying to get Jonny interested in yoga and meditation?" "Touché." He frowned. "Are we still fighting?" "I think it's over the moment you're asking yourself that." They looked at each other and started to laugh. "This is strange," Hadji said. "Yes, but I'm glad we're not fighting anymore." "Me to." Jessie studied his face. She thought about how he looked when she said she should have chosen someone else to go with. The second she said it, she regretted it. Because, the truth was, she didn't want to go with someone else. The last few months, she tried all she can to get Hadji Singh out of her mind in terms of being in love. She thought that she will never have a chance with him and the best way to avoid more heart break was to focus her attention on other boys. It didn't work. Every boy she met, she immediately compared to Hadji and all of these times she found out that the boy in question was less handsome, insensitive and immature compared to Hadji. It was hopeless. Untill.......... she saw Hadji's face after she said that thing about another boy. He almost looked....jealous. She never had seen Hadji jealous. "Hadji, would you have mind, if I had gone with someone else?" "Why do you want to know?" "You seemed to regret it, when I said that I should have gone with someone else." Hadji thought to himself that he seemed to be more obvious then he thought. He looked at her face. Oh no, bad idea. He almost instantly drowned in her eyes. "Uh.........well.........I......." He looked so cute. She couldn't resist it anymore. Jessie leaned forward and kissed him. It surprised Hadji {ofcourse} but after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
After a few minutes, their lips parted. Jessie opened her eyes and looked into his. His eyes were darker then they had ever been. She could tell that he had trouble with his breathing. He never felt this way before. Not with Elize or Anaya. This was so different, so intense, that he was afraid only one word would ruin it. "That wasn't bad," Jessie whispered. "No, it wasn't." He raised his hand and stroked her cheek, wondering how he could have been so blind that it took so long for him to see her beauty. "She smiled. "What are you thinking about?" "About how beautiful you are and how I could have been so stupid not to see it." "Now you're making me blush." They kissed again, but suddenly, Jessie broke of the kiss. "Something wrong?" "I was just wondering, where do we go from here?" "Well, I think it is a bit to soon for marriage, but....." "Very funny." Jessie looked serious. "Sorry. What do you mean then? Are we a couple or..." She put her head on his shoulder. "I think it's kinda obvious that we are." He grinned and kissed her hair. "I mean, how are we going to tell everybody?" Hadji sighed. "I didn't really think about that. I don't feel much for making a big announcement about it." "Me neither. Then it almost seems like we're getting engaged or something." "What if we just don't say anything. Let them find it out for themselves." "I don't think my dad would like that." "He's not going to like this at all, is he?" Jessie raised her head from his shoulder. "He's not that bad. Maybe he will have some problems with it, but I don't think he will hold on to them for long. I don't want to do this behind his back. How do you think Angela is going to react?" He thought about that for a moment. "I think she would die laughing." He smiled. "No, I don't think she would make a big deal about it. Maybe she will say that for once I picked out a girl that at least won't try to kill me." They both laughed. "So what are we going to do?" Jessie said. "Ehmm.....When's your dad coming home?" "Next saturday." "Who's going to tell him?" "I think I better do that." "Good idea. I'll tell Angela this evening." "Okay." She kissed him. His lips were so soft and warm. Very hard to stop kissing. "I think I have to go now," she whispered after finally stopping to get some air. "Really?" "Uhu" He kissed her again. "Where have you learned to kiss like that?" Hadji blushed. "I think I'm a natural." "Show of. Now I really have to go." Reluctantly, Hadji let her go. "Good luck with Angela." "Thanks." After she had closed the door, Hadji thought: "This is turning out to be a completely different week then I had planned. It's even better actually." He grinned. He picked up his book. He was already half way, but still had no idea what it was about.  
  
Comments are welcome as always. Do remember that this is my first story. I don't know if I will write a sequel. I don't think so, because it's already been 3 years since I wrote this. But if somebody has a good idea, I might take them up for it, but don't count on it. For the people who want to know more about my characters Angela and Lucy, I'm working on a story where Angela gets more time and more development. I know this story didn't do a lot for her or her mother. Still, I think it's a nice concept, Hadji having basically two moms, Angela, the adopted mother, and Neela, the biological mother. 


End file.
